


Endless Sands do not Stop Us

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Five Pedestals and One Stage [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author thinks they're being smart, Minor Spoilers, No Romance, minor gender discrimination, pre-calamity ganon, some minor headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: She was independent, she was competent, unmatched in battle skill, compassionate, exotic, a wonderful Chief and most of all she was more capable to strike down any enemy in Hyrule.But...No one command will ever go her way...





	Endless Sands do not Stop Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this time I went more towards Urbosa-centric here (not much since other characters are here too)
> 
> So it's official that this series is heading more towards the slight fan headcanon perspective of pre-BotW
> 
> You'll see what I mean :)
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

* * *

If there was one thing that Urbosa hated more unfinished business is the fact nothing seemed to ever go her way.

  
She knew that it was tradition, she understood that. In fact she was the one who firmly enforced the law, and she is proud at her warriors that they listen to keeping Voe out.

  
But she had given them direct orders to allow Princess Zelda’s personal knight a day access.

  
So as a result she had to walk away from her throne room, which secretly she didn’t mind too much as she was already tired to sitting on the throne, and walk to the entrance gate. The messenger and her right-handed knight, Anika followed right behind the tall Chief just in case.

  
When the tallest Gerudo made it to the entrance, she saw three cloaked figures standing outside of Gerudo Town’s walls.

  
One revealed their face, and it was none-other than Zelda’s appointed knight. Judging by the tired expression on Link’s face he looked like he had been roasted out in the sands.

  
She only wondered how the other two looked.

  
“Sav’etet!” Urbosa stated and already the gate guards stood stiff. Their emerald eyes turning only for a split second before back at the endless desert.

  
_“I have given specific orders to let this Voe in.”_ She stated in her native tongue.

  
_“Are you certain that is a good idea Lady Urbosa?”_ One of the guards questioned staring at the chief.

  
_“Did I ask for an opinion.”_ Urbosa stated, her eyes crossing at the guard already the other Gerudo shriveled up in worry.

  
_“No Chief…”_

  
“Then move aside.” She stated deeply speaking fluent Hylian once more, leaving no room for argument.

  
There seemed to be a hint of reluctance in the guards allowed entrance for the three.

  
Urbosa singled them to move behind them, making sure to signal Link to hide his face just long enough until they gotten to the palace.

 

The tall woman faced the messenger.  _"You are dismissed."_  

 

The young female messenger bowed in respect before leaving. Anika remained as stiff and proper as she would ever be, this in turn made Urbosa breath a smirk at her right hand warrior. At least she did her job and a little extra as she looked to see if anymore guards or servants had been around them

  
Thankfully there was none, that gave Urbosa a little room to breath, the last thing she needed was her own people speak about the _Voe_ that was allowed to walk in. But of course Urbosa wasn't exactly entirely off the hook; a female servant however walked close bowing before the Chief.

  
_“Lady Urbosa would you still wish to see your Vehvi put to bed?”_ She asked keeping her bow.

  
_“See it that she does.”_ Urbosa said with a strong tone. Her Daybreaker pressing against her back, she might as well as leave it alone for now along with her Scimitar of the Seven since her walls were anything but dangerous. The chief watched the young servant nodded and took her respectful leave.

  
Then those same emerald green eyes faced her guests. The Gerudo Chief led them to another room, right next to her private quarters. “It may not be much, but please make yourselves at home.”

  
The three figures were quick and entered inside the secret room, all of their eyes wide at the sight.

  
Not much?! The fact that room was spacious with four extravagant beds and soft silk with golden and jeweled decorations placed perfectly in every corner of the room. There was a small balcony that revealed and gave a perfect view of the entire town. There was even a small pool of water, just big and deep enough for a couple of people.

  
“I know it’s been a long journey so please rest as much as you need.” She said softly to the shortest hooded figure.

  
The being sighed in relief and took off her dark fully body Zoran cloak. Mipha already made her way towards the water and started to rehydrate her skin.

  
“Do you need anything?” Urbosa asked looking at Link and the other.

  
“Just some water.” The unseen other being said, at that she lowered her hood, obviously revealing herself to be Princess Zelda.

  
She sighed in relief to free her hair, at least she wouldn’t be suffering from sunburns later.

  
Some time later a servant, the same one from before, brought in a golden jar and some cups of water. The three gratefully took the drink and swallowed the liquid heavily. At this point she excused her right-hand solider to check upon other matters as she spoke to the other champions and Princess. 

Once their energy seemed to mostly back, Urbosa took a seat on the biggest bed. “So what do I have the honor of meeting the two Princess of Hyrule?”

The three looked nervous as they were asked. However the long blonde haired woman sat straighter, unhooking the sun cloak off her shoulders. “We’ve come to ask for a negotiated assistance.”

Urbosa is listening. “As to what I may ask?”

This time Mipha stood straighter the water from the pool quickly absorbed in her scales. “Lately there has been an increase of attacks on travelers, from all directions and regions.”

The red haired woman placed a hand under chin in question. “Were there any descriptions of what the travelers were attacked by?”

Zelda lowered her head slightly. “As some travelers had described they were human for the most part, but that wore red and black, as well as a mask.” She paused for a moment. “It had a strange symbol on it.”

“A symbol you say?” Urbosa sat straighter. “Do you know what it looked like?”

No answer.

The muscled woman paused for a moment, the way the Hylian Princess seemed distressed as it is, the attacks must be serious. Urbosa tried to recall, at one she could remember her right hand warrior describing what some of the trainees would talk about.

They would describe these travelers carrying an item with a strange red symbol of some sort, something of a circle and a couple of spikes… Lately they had been spotted around the desert as of late.

Mipha glanced at Gerudo leader. “If I may, I believe I do recall one of my Zoran Soldiers describing, that there was one strange traveler carrying around a sickle along with a strange emblem as well.”

Urbosa nodded at the information. “Have you spoken with Daruk or the Rito elder?”

The Hylian princess nodded. “They said they haven’t met or heard of a strange traveler with those descriptions.”

“Hmm…” Urbosa thought for a moment. It wouldn’t be the first time they came across a shady traveler in these past moons. Of course since no Voe are allowed within these walls she could not say for certain.

Especially since she had been managing Vah Naboris for some time, lately her Divine Beast has been slowing down for some reason. But it wasn’t because of mechanical error, no she really doubted that, but it seemed as if she was willing slowing down. The Gerudo leader didn’t really know, but for some reason the idea of strange people dressed in red with a mask cannot be some coincidence.

“Alright.” Urbosa said standing from the bed. “I believe I may help you about this situation Princess.”

The three looked surprised.

“I can send a couple of my troops to set sights and see if they find any shady red clothed people. After all plenty of travelers come around Kara Kara Bazaar for trade, I don’t doubt that those shady travelers may come around these deserts. We’ll make sure to be ready for them.” She said her eyes showing fierce determination.

If the Princess didn’t look grateful then the Chief had no idea what expression she was wearing. “Thank you Lady Urbosa.” She bowed.

The muscled woman smiled and shook her head. “Princess I believe I’ve already established that you do not need to address me by that title. It makes me feel old.” She laughed a little.

The trio smiled, and that was just fine with Urbosa. She was not one to leave matters alone until they were solved.

After all, what good would the title of Chief be if she didn’t do her job. Once Urbosa set a goal she always gets the task done no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Freaken love Urbosa I tell you! She’s like that powerful and comforting aunt everyone wants 
> 
> And their language is freaken cool too. 
> 
> *Sav’etet is just a word I made up. In this fiction it means “Stand Tall” which for them it would mean stay still and listen.
> 
> ~Also about Urbosa’s child. Honestly I strongly believed that Urbosa had a child, and Riju is her grandchild (well great grandchild at least). And no one can tell me otherwise ^_^
> 
> I didn’t give Urbosa’s baby a name because Riju’s mother’s name wasn’t mentioned either, or at least I don’t think so. So that’s the reason I put a Canon-OC tag. Since in the game Riju’s mother did exist at one point, but died before we could meet her. 
> 
> Now, as to who the father is, well I’ll leave that up to you what happened XD 
> 
> I have my own theory.


End file.
